Metric Conversion Act 1973
"Metric Conversion Act 1973 REPUBLIC OF NAURU METRIC CONVERSION ACT 1973 No. 6 of 1973 AN ACT To facilitate the adoption in Nauru of the metric system of measurement. (Certified: 14/6/1973) I HEREBY CERTIFY that the attached document is a fair print of an Act entitled the Metric Conversion Act, 1973 that has been made by Parliament and is now presented to the Speaker for his Certificate under Article 47 of the Constitution. Pursuant to Article 35 (3) and 47 of the Constitution, I, IDARABABWIN VICTOR EOAEO, Deputy Speaker of Parliament, HEREBY CERTIFY that the Metric Conversion Act, 1973 a copy of which is attached has been passed by Parliament. ...................................... Clerk of Parliament 14/6/1973 .............................. Deputy Speaker 14/6/1973 _____________ ARRANGEMENT OF SECTIONS Section 1. Short title 2. Interpretation 3. Object of this Act 4. Powers and functions of the Minister 5. The Minister may authorise the Secretary to exercise his powers and perform his functions 6. Reports 7. Regulations ________________ (No. 6 of 1973) AN ACT To facilitate the adoption in Nauru of the metric system of measurement. (Certified: 14/6/1973) Enacted by the Parliament of Nauru as follows: SHORT TITLE 1. This Act may be cited as the Metric Conversion Act 1973. INTERPRETATION 2. In this Act – "the metric system of measurement" means measurement in terms of – (a) the units comprised in the International System of Units for the time being approved by the General Conference on Weights and Measures; (b) units decimally related to those units and for the time being so approved; and © such other units as the Minister declares, from time to time, by notice published in the Gazette, to be within the metric system; "the Secretary" means the Public Service Head of the Minister's Department. OBJECT OF THIS ACT 3. The object of this Act is to bring about progressively the use of the metric system of measurement in Nauru as the sole system of measurement of physical quantities. POWERS AND FUNCTIONS OF THE MINISTER 4. (1) The Minister shall, on behalf of the Republic, do such things and make such arrangements as he thinks conducive to the attainment of the object of this Act. (2) Subject to the next following subsection, the Minister has power to do all things, including entering into agreements on behalf of the Republic, which he considers necessary or convenient to be done in connection with, or incidental to, the performance of his functions under this Act and, in particular, and without limiting the generality of the foregoing, the Minister may engage persons to advise him upon any matter related to his functions under this Act. (3) No agreement requiring, or which may require, the payment of moneys by the Republic shall be entered into, nor shall any person be engaged under the last preceding subsection to advise the Minister, unless sufficient moneys therefor have been appropriated in the Treasury Fund by Parliament for the purpose. (4) Subject to the last preceding subsection, all moneys payable under any agreement made by the Minister on behalf of the Republic under this section and all fees and allowances payable to persons engaged under subsection (2) to advise him shall be charged upon, and paid out of, the Treasury Fund. THE MINISTER MAY AUTHORISE THE SECRETARY TO EXERCISE HIS POWERS AND PERFORM HIS FUNCTIONS 5. The Minister may, by an instrument in writing under his hand, authorise the Secretary to exercise and perform, subject to and in accordance with his directions, any of his powers and functions under section 4. REPORTS 6. (1) The Secretary shall furnish to the Minister such reports as the Minister may require of his exercise and performance of the powers and functions of the Minister which he is authorised under section 5 to exercise and perform. (2) The Minister shall, as soon as practicable after the thirtieth day of June, 1973, lay before Parliament a written report under his hand on the operation of this Act since its commencement and shall thereafter as soon as practicable after the thirtieth day of June in each succeeding year lay before Parliament a written report under his hand on the operation of this Act during the year which has ended on that date. REGULATIONS 7. The Cabinet may make regulations, not inconsistent with this Act, prescribing all matters that it considers are necessary or convenient to be prescribed for carrying out or giving" effect to this Act. Sorc: Pacific Islands Legal Information Institute Category:Government Category:Metric